Makoto Lorelei
Makoto Lorelei (マコト・ローレライ, Makoto Rōrerai) is a Crystal Dragon Slayer, former member of the Magic Council, and a current wandering mage, travelling around Fiore in search of a guild. A woman who finds inherent worth in neither her own life nor that of others, and has lived merely by allowing herself to be pushed along by the flow of things. Though she can despite this be said to possess a morality becoming of a human being, the morality she possesses seems in some way flawed. Makoto joined Akatsuki after the seven-year timeskip,and as such, is one of Akatsuki's newest members, along with Hanako Orikasa, Scylla and Elmenhilde Tepes. Appearance Makoto is a young woman of young adult age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. Makoto, as of her timeskip debut, wears a similar outfit to that of Mary Jane, a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. She also wears her blade at her waist. After her battle with Anguis Bane, Makoto permanently lost her right arm to his airborne toxin. Personality and Traits Makoto is a very happy, upbeat person and is extremely innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. She is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen spending time talking with the other members. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, she can be rather aggressive towards those who annoy her and make her lose her temper; this is seen when Alaskiel Salo attempts to confess to her and almost kisses her—she punches him to the ground and then stomps on him multiple times; disturbing the other members of the guild watching. At times, she does not understand her own emotions. Above all, Makoto has a dislike of violence, and detests fighting in any way; however, if she has to, she will fight back with something resembling lethal force. Despite her happy attitude, Makoto occasionally feels as if she is inferior and a burden to others, making her jealous of some people. Makoto attempts to turn these feelings into positive ones and not let them affect her, never stopping protecting the people close to her. Initially, Makoto displayed little concern for her own life, and instead saw herself as expendable; however, this changed over time. History Synopsis Equipment Mychthrod '(ミチスロド Michisurodo''): Makoto is one of several mages within Akatsuki that utilises the sword, and probably the only one who utilises a sword that is a katana. The katana is of standard length, and has a short, golden tsuba with a dark red hilt. Makoto wears the blade on her waist within a red sheathe. The sword, like many other blades wielded by the Akatsuki members, has it's own special properties that can aid Makoto in battle, and she favours the use of this blade as much as she does her own magic. *'''Kagadō (鏡道 "Mirror Way"): The ability inherent to Makoto's Mychthrod. Like many of the weapons wielded by the Akatsuki, Mychthrod has its own abilities that Makoto can call upon in battle. In the case of Mychthrod, the ability is referred to as Kagadō, and, unlike other abilities would appear to be fairly simplistic. The edge of Makoto's blade is coated in a special type of lacrima that is particularly responsible to magical energy, and when Mychthrod comes into contact with an attack that utilises this magic energy, she is capable of cutting through it, absorbing it, and then re-releasing it from the tip of the blade, effectively bouncing the attack back at it's opponent. The notable aspect of Kagadō is that reflected attacks do not lose any of their attack power, thus allowing Makoto to reflect a particularly powerful ability and still have it retain the necessary brunt to damage her opponent. Kagadō seems to have no limit to how much it can allow Mychthrod to absorb, however, the drawback is that Mychthrod, while it can absorb countless attacks that are weaker than Makoto herself, can only absorb an attack that exceeds Makoto's strength a total of three times before the blade shatters and requires repair work, depriving Makoto of this weapon for that time. Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, Makoto is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. Deceptively, her style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by her high physical ability, with her strength making her blows highly damaging, and her speed allowing her to land them in extremely fast succession. She was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching flying foes with a leap and then bombarding them with a barrage of punches, and she is able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn her back. Swordsmanship Expert: Makoto uses a very basic sword-fighting style, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized her sword. Her fighting style is shown to be wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes. As her fighting style is essentially an extension of traditional sword-fighting styles, it retains the basics of attacks, parries, and body zones established by such ancient methods; and her style is designed for the purpose of disarming without seriously injuring. Her swordplay is simplistic and raw. Her bladwork is described as "like watching water flow over the falls." Her style encourages deliberate tactics, calling for continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles. It is specialized towards engaging multiple opponents, the wide, sweeping motions being ideally suited towards attacking numerous adversaries. It is not as useful against single opponents, as such enemies have complete mobility and could find a weakness in her comparatively clumsy bladework. Despite this, Makoto is extremely deadly with her blade. Physical Skills Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Even without her Dragon Slayer's abilities, Makoto has consistently proven herself to be one of the more resilient characters in the series: she was able to shrug off the combined attacks from two Magic Council members without retaliation and only resorted to finally summoning her crystal scales to increase her defense when Alexis attempted to attack her. She is notably resilient; being capable of being impaled and shrugging it off; before finishing her foe off for good. Enhanced Strength: Makoto has shown on different occasions to be very strong: she is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with her bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with her own. She is also able to lift an enormous boulder by sheer force of will, impressing even the Magic Council. Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her magic, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human. Enhanced Smell: As is common with Dragon Slayers, Makoto has a very adept sense of smell, and can function quite a bit like a tracking dog. While Wendy and Scylla surpass Makoto's nose in terms of distance, Makoto has the superior detection ability, smells register sharper to her, and she can pick up faint traces that even Wendy or Scylla would miss, and these smells stick with Makoto's memory for awhile. This allows her to effectively pick up that same scent, or similar scents, weeks later based on pure memory, and she can follow through trying to detect it as a tracker. Enhanced Speed: Like many other characters in Dawn, Makoto is able to run at super speed, but she is still not as fast as people such as Tsuruko Sejren and Crux Kouga. She is still remarkably fast however, and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even others have acknowledged. It should be noted that Makoto runs at high speed with slow-paced strides. In line with her graceful nature, Makoto is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is highly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps leaping acrobatically over obstacles in her path with ease. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Makoto possesses a great amount of magical power, something that stems from being the Crystal Dragon Slayer. Due to this, she is capable of pulling off truly extraordinary feats of magic. While her magical energies don't quite match up with the likes of Jason LaHote or Tsuruko Sejren, Makoto has enough magical power that she, like several members of Akatsuki, can exert it in it's fullest state as a powerful aura. In the case of Makoto, her magical energy aura is a whitish-blue. Makoto's magical energy reserves enable her to fight for prolonged periods, while still being able to release her powerful magical spells, and, if she eats crystals such as diamonds or crystals, she will restore her magical energy to continue to fight. Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (結晶の滅竜魔法, Kesshō no Metsuryū Mahō): Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that pertains to the generation and manipulation of crystal. This allows her to produce a crystalline substance from any part of her body, including her lungs, giving her the ability to be able to breathe and conjure crystals, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce crystal objects. The magic relies around the use of crystal for both offense and defense, with Makoto being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from her body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover her body with crystal in order to drastically increase her defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting her offensive power; the crystals are able to pierce objects and beings with ease, and they are capable of crystallizing the elemental energy infused within elemental magic upon impact. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows Makoto to consume external sources of crystal to replenish her strength and restore her body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own flames, Makoto is unable to ingest the crystals that she creates by herself. Makoto's Crystal Dragon Slayer fighting style allows her to use her magic to change her own body into crystal, most often by reflex. This type of crystal manipulation is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around Makoto. She is tremendously skilled at this, as she was commended for creating objects and changes to the environment effortlessly and quickly. Outside of combat, Makoto can also change her surroundings using crystal, such as covering the ground with crystal or creating life-sized fortresses. Spells *'Crystal Dragon's Roar' (結晶竜の咆哮, Kesshōryū no Hōkō): The basic attack of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic; in which Makoto gathers her magical energy within her mouth and expels it outwards; upon leaving her mouth, the energy shapes itself into crystal which is released in the form of torrent of crystal; spiraling towards the foe at incredible speeds. Here, the crystal is capable of slicing through stone; additionally, the tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of crystal in the process, to shred the opponents' body with relative ease. Makoto can control the crystal fragments at will, allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. Makoto can generate even more crystal constructs from even a single fragment, allowing her to swarm her opponent with tremendous speed. *'Crystal Dragon Sword' (結晶竜剣, Kesshōryūken): Makoto transforms either her arm or her leg into a large, jagged crystal blade, giving it enormous cutting power. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. The design of the sword is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of crystal in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. **'Crystal Dragon Treasured Sword' (結晶竜宝刀, Kesshōryūhōtō): Makoto forms her right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving crystal and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the crystal blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When first she used this spell, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting one of her allies in the process by sheer accident. Additionally, Makoto can create a large version of this attack with more powerful effects. ***'Crystal Dragon's Sunflower' (結晶竜の向日葵, Kesshōryū no Himawari): Makoto creates another loose crystal blade from her right hand with Crystal Dragon Treasured Sword. Like Crystal Dragon Treasured Sword, she stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of her to collapse. However, a giant pit of swirling crystal will be formed instead, with the crystal whirlpool being taking away by underground rivers (which she can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. *'Crystal Dragon's Hurricane' (結晶竜の風, Kesshōryū no Hayate): Makoto summons a massive tornado of crystal and sends it on a rampage. Once this storm of crystals grows large enough, not even she can stop it. A variation of it is where she makes a crystal storm that is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as she often does as a form of crowd control; upon impact with her hapless foe, Crystal Dragon's Hurricane shreds her opponent's body mercilessly and causes a massive shock wave upon impact. *'Crystal Dragon's Lock Mirror' (結晶竜の錠晶, Kesshōryū no Jōshō): Makoto creates a large floating flower-like shield in front of herself that shields everything behind it. This is done by generating a mass of crystals from the earth, which erupt from their positions, breaking from the earth. There, Makoto uses her magical energy as "ropes", binding the eight main crystal shards into the shape of a flower. This technique can only stay active for a split second, and it is necessary for Makoto to provide double the magical energy to form the shield due to its unique construction, and if it is struck, she will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. *'Crystal Dragon's Phantasm Dragon' (結晶竜の幻夢竜, Kesshōryū no Genmuryū): A technique that is noted to be one of Makoto's most powerful techniques; with it, she shapes a large amount of crystals into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near the earth, but it is entirely possible to use it even in a place where there is none. For Makoto, this technique takes a fair amount of energy to form, and can exhaust her rather easily. Upon formation, the water dragon is formed rather jaggedly, possessing a dull luster that is above all else. Being made of sharp crystal, the dragon completely shreds all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to slice anything in its path into ribbons. **'Crystal Dragon's Phantasm Absorption': (結晶竜の幻夢吸, Kesshōryū no Genmukyū): As Makoto transfers to dragon to all the joints in her body once she has absorbed it, she gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed, able to overpower a S-class level foe when she first uses it. In order to utilize this technique, Makoto must consume and trap the dragon within herself, binding it to her will. When she utilized this technique, Makoto demonstrated an inability to feel pain. In this form she can shoot bursts of crystal from her hands, as well as surround herself with the crystals of the dragon to leap high into the air. Makoto can also sprout wings of crystal upon her back, enabling flight, though this takes a lot of magic to do. *'Crystal Dragon's Snow Tiger' (結晶竜の白虎, Kesshōryū no Yukidora): A special spell that allows Makoto to shape an enormous amount of crystal into the form of a large tiger; which Makoto can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by piercing them with incredible power. The sheer force of the tiger's movements enable it to be used as a battering ram; bursting through the foe's foolish attempts at defenses with ease and incredible velocities packed behind each and every one of it's movements. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. As Eternal as Heaven and Earth: He With The Ability To Help By All Means (天壌無窮・須佐能乎, Tenjōmukyū: Susanoo): An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful crystal spells in existence. At its weakest point, it is capable of vaporizing half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically this spell is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focused. It is an extremely powerful crystal elemental spell, which involves creating a creature entirely made up of crystal by directly drawing power from the thunder clouds above the sky and controlling it with her magical power. Makoto at first raises both her arms to the heavens and then summons the necessary power and shapes the crystal using her own magical power into the form of a demonic crystal creature with visible teeth and large claw-like hands. This allows her to channel the crystal down on her target. Because she is merely channeling the naturally created crystal from the clouds, she is able to use a power greater than what anyone could create with their own magic. Because this is also natural crystal, it will travel more quickly than many warriors could dodge. This spell on the other hand is a trail of carnage carved by brute force. Because it requires open access to the sky, this spell cannot be used underground and due to its destructive properties it is best not used in a crowded area since anyone within the vicinity will be affected by it. Additionally, this spell can be focused into a stream of crystals to attack a single target. However, such focus requires immense proficiency with the spell beforehand. Dual Element Dragon Mode Conflagrant Ruby Dragon Mode (モード火 結晶竜 Mōdo Kakesshoryū): An ability Makoto acquired before her debut as an Akatsuki member, Conflagrant Ruby Dragon Mode is an ability Makoto gained from consuming the flames of a Fire Dragon Slayer in the past. Combining both of these abilities within her body, Makoto fuses them together, and can utlilise Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic in conjunction with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic for an entirely new level of power. Like many Dragon Slayers who utilise the Dual Mode, Makoto undergoes several physical changes that are unique to this form, and display the sheer amount of power her Dual Element exerts. Upoin the activation of this form, Makoto is immersed in a bright, blazing fire aura, as crystals erupt from her back, elbows, and form around her legs to resemble boots. The crystals on her back are also immersed within their own blades, the the crystals on Makoto's elbows are curved, much like sickles, and can act as durable bladed weapons, allowing her to parry other weapons even without Mychthrod. The power of this form is comparable, if not greater than, that of a Dragon Force, and the sheer power of this form is enough to overwhelm even S-Class mages. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Makoto of her energy, due to Fire not being her natural Slayer affinity. *'Conflagrant Ruby Dragon's Roar' (火結晶竜の咆哮 Kakesshoryū no Hōkō): A more powerful version of the Crystal Dragon's Roar, this ability is Makoto's breath attack within her Dual Element mode. While using it, Makoto gathers magical energy within her mouth, before merging it with the flames of the Fire Dragon. When expelled, this attack takes the form of a spiralling tornado of flame with large, superheated crystals mixed within it. The added power of flames increase the attack's destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. Due to the flames that surround them, the crystals will continue to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with. The effects of this attack are a unique combination of burning and shredding, a guaranteed ability to cause the opponent great amounts of physical pain. *'Conflagrant Ruby Dragon's Blast Bullet' (火結晶竜の爆弾, Kakesshoryū no Bakudan): A powerful close-range technique; in order to utilize it, Makoto amasses blazing crystal around her hand, which compress and harden, taking the perfect shape of her forearm. Aiming her forearm at her target, Makoto unleashes a powerful burst outwards from inside her forearm; launching off her forearm like a missile, punching straight through an enemy. The moment that Makoto fires the cast off of her forearm, its intense speed is further enhanced by the arm emitting incredible heat from the shining crystal, allowing Makoto to smash through even diamond and opposing attacks; crushing almost any type of equipment with relative ease. It is extremely powerful and swift; capable of travelling a great distance in a few moments in order to meet the opponent and pulverize them in an instant. The explosion released by the impact of the technique causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. *'Conflagrant Ruby Dragon's Flame Sword' (火結晶竜の炎剣, Kakesshoryū no Enken): Utilizing this spell; Makoto forms her Crystal Dragon's Sword; but since she is in Dual Element Dragon Mode, it takes the form of a blade of blazing wildfire tinted with an azure hue, this serves to distract the opponent from her swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. By swinging her arm, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Akatsuki